Beyond: A Sherlock Hound Meitantei Holmes Fanfic
by Chisredfiled911226
Summary: A Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes Fanfiction.  there is only one Happiness in life... To love and to be loved and Professor James Robert Moriarty has finally learned that.    P.S. Sorry for the bad summary


Beyond: A Sherlock Hound/ Meitantei Holmes Fanfiction

By: Chisredfiled911226

This story is best on the Hayao Miyazaki television series "Sherlock Hound," and AmberPalette's His Ardor: A Meitantei Holmes Fanfiction (more or less in side future)

All characters to there rightfully copyrighted owner. Copyright in the case of fancharacter "Katherine Farrell" is copyrighted to AmberPalette. Copyright in the case of "Lola" is copyright to Webmaster and fan author "Capper/HoBS". Copyright in the case of Todd and Smiley, Hayao Miyazaki. I do NOT own any of them. I am not a genius like the aforementioned gentlemen who have created them.

_**I QWN NOTING BUT THIS STORY…**_

It's funny seeing all these people in one-room cues of me. It seems as only yesterday that a few of these people here at the mere mention of my name made their farces red with in anger. Thought I'm happy that my arch enemy and my favorite Student is here thought black does not suit him nether does the sadness on his and his lover's faces there eyes red from crying a few tears show up now and then. Sherlock and Irene Holmes that has a nice ring to it. I stand next to the spot at were there sitting in the front row sitting next to them was Colonel Sebastian Moran and his Bride to be Katherine Ferrell, in all the yeas that have know Moran that he had all most never shone any from of grief yet here I see Katherine consoling him as he is hold his faces in his hands crying like a chilled that has lost something dear to them. Black often suited Moran but not to day not in this moment, Katherine black also not doing her justice is trying to be strong for him butt I can see the sadness in her as well. And at the end on the row closet to the aisle is Mrs. Maria Hudson or I should say Miss Maria Moriarty looking at the sadness on her faces I could not bare it thought she now only 64 years old she didn't look a day over 30 even with her tires she still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I look around and to my surprises I see Inspector G. Lestrade at the back standing in the back in his normal artier tan trench cough navy blue slicks and that stupid hat. He didn't look sad but the black armband says other wise. To be honest thought the sob would be happy at this event such as this hell a few of the bobbies had black armbands as well I guess they miss the chases. I continued looking around the room and I spot Todd and Smiley sitting next the side door Smiley was crying so much that he socked his jacket and glove all the way thorough Todd was consoling the poor boy but he himself was misty eyed they looked nice driest up looking like children attending sun day School. I scan the room once more I see Lola not to far from Todd and Smiley she is sobbing her Irish wolf faces now has traces of make up running down it from the tears, she was always protective of me like a mother that I'm glad I had. I walk over to her and give her a kiss on here cheek like a chilled would give there mom she stops crying and looks up and touched her cheek as I walk over to Todd and Smiley and pat them on the shoulders and then they rub were my hands were and I say to them "You boys did me proud". Then Smiley looked up and smiled as tires ran down his faces. I then move over to were Sherlock and Moran are sitting; Sherlock and Moran are sitting next to one anther I places a hand on there shoulders they both putting there hands on top of mine. I whisper in to Holmes's Fox like ears, "thought we were had along and difficult pass you and I and you became my arc enemy and I'm glad in the end that we managed to fix that and become friends aging thought I am glad to have been both your arc enemy and closest friend and you keep up being the famines Sherlock Holmes… oh and do take care of are dear friend Lestrade form me will ya old chap" then I leant over to Moran and whisperd to him " Be strong my freand for you are one of the few men I would I would walk thoghts hell's gate at my side and stair down satin himself so be strong not just for me but also for Kat, Lola, Todd, Smily and Speshly for my daer Maria." lead I head strat up and I saied to both of them " I need you Gentalmen to look after Maira for me ok? You two have been my dearest Friends and I would have it any other way." As I stued up strat and withdew my hands they looked back over there sholders but I had already walked away to someone who I need to deliver my final message. I knael down in next to her i wisper in to Maria's"You shuld live life as we had done, lay and read potery baneth the Stars as we have done, rias a glass of wine to the moon in are speshle tribut as we had done and most inportanty live free and fly high my dearest Maria…" I wach her eye fill with wide shock as she looks at me then she begins to sob agin I then stands up and walk back to look at the rossaery and the coffne laying on top of it and and my pieces full body ling in sied the white wood coffin. My face aged my fur a light grayish puerpul and doning my white red silk lind suit with my top hat and walking stick next to me my wedding ring still on my finger and my white cloak siting on my sholders. I smile "at lest I Still look good." I say Fallowed by a slight Laugh. Then I tuer and walk towards the worming light that's so buttiful… like my Maira.


End file.
